Country Summer
by SmallKitsuneFlame
Summary: Out in the middle of nowhere is where Sasuke Uchiha is forced to spend his summer. But then he meets a young boy who lives there, Naruto Uzumake. What will the summer bring these two males. Warning: Yaoi and strong language. Alternate Universe. Pairings: sasunaru, kibahina,itakyu, and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, SmallKitsuneFlame here. This is my first story to write here. **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. The characters belong to the respectable owner.**  
**

**~With Naruto~**

Naruto stretched out his muscles after being woken up by his ringing alarm clock. He let it ring as he rolled back his shoulders, attempting to wake up. When the ringing became too much for him he got up and turned off the annoying thing before it grated on his nerves even more. He stretched out some more as he was standing up then made his way downstairs in his orange pajamas to start his normal weekend routine. As he was about to walk down the steps, he felt something furry rub against his legs and he stumbled and attempted to grab onto the handrail only to fail and fall down the steps. He landed with a large thump on his face and stomach. Letting out a groan and pushed him self to look at what had caused his accident and his blue eyes narrowed at the orange tabby that seemed to look a little to innocent.

"Stupid cat, I swear you are out to get me." The blonde grumbled as he quickly ran a hand through his spikes then stood up.

The cat mewed and then ran up stairs as the boy glared at it. When he was sure that the cat was not coming back he stepped to the right, walking in to a large kitchen that was lit up with the sun from outside. There was chattering going on between a boy with orange hair and a man with silver. Naruto walked over to the bar on the island that held the stove and crossed his arms over it to lean his head on them, watching a brunette haired man making some eggs and bacon.

"Smells good Iruka." The blonde gave a large grin as the man looked up.

"Good morning Naruto." Iruka said, giving a grin to his adopted son.

"Hey, Naruto!" The orange haired boy stated, getting the younger ones attention, "What was that noise we heard."

The younger one glared, a slight pout forming on his lips.

"Fox tripped me… again." The pout came out as he stared at the older boy, "I swear Kyuubi you teach that cat to do it!" Naruto exclaimed throwing his arms up in frustration.

He looked over at the silver haired man when he heard a chuckle come out of his lips.

"What's so funny Kakashi? With how many times I have fallen down those steps because of Fox, I'm surprised I don't have any injuries!"

"Oh, I keep forgetting you were born with brain damage." Kyuubi said jokingly.

This earned the orange haired one a glare and the blonde was just about to respond when Iruka cut him off.

"Breakfast~" He sang.

Naruto gave a big smile, forgetting he was in an argument about his intelligence with his brother. He quickly grabbed a seat at the table Kyuubi and Kakashi were sitting at. He sat in between Iruka and Kyuubi, a large smile on his face as he started loading his plate full of food and dug in. In the middle of the meal the phone started to ring and Naruto hoped up to get it, earning him a disappointed look from Iruka. The blonde just shrugged it off and answered.

"Uzimaki-Hatake residence. This is Naruto speaking."

"Yo man!" A loud voice called out.

This caused the blondes smile to widen.

"Yo Kiba! How's it goin?"

"Pretty good, hey you want to chill today?"

"Heck yea, I have nothing better to do."

"Yahoo!" Kiba hollered, "Great we can go riding in the woods, maybe take Akumaru with us."

"That sounds great. Let me ask my dad real quick." Naruto stated holding his hand over the bottom of the phone and turned away. "Hey Iruka can Kiba and I go out into the woods with Bullet and Obito?"

Iruka looked thoughtful for a moment then shook his head, "No, you don't want Bullet getting injured before the County Fair. I know how you and Kiba get in the woods and I bet Kiba is bringing Akumaru. The horses may get spooked."

"No." The boy said with a defeated look.

He turned back to the phone and removed his hand, "Iruka said no to the horses, but we can still take Aku out and walk through the woods."

"Sounds like a plan. I'm actually just walking up."

"WHAT! God dog breath, more warning next time." Naruto shouted then slammed the phone onto the receiver. "Got to get ready, Kiba is already here."

With that said the blonde ran past his now forgotten breakfast and ran upstairs to get ready, pulling off his pajamas in the whole process. He slammed the door shut and pulled of his bottoms, throwing the top off somewhere in his room, and boxers and grabbed a clean dark blue pair. After yanking them on he grabbed a pair of blue jeans from off of his floor and pulled those on as well. After looking franticly for a clean shirt, he settled for one off of his floor that was orange, pulling it on after giving it a sniff and deeming it clean enough. He skipped brushing his hair and quickly ran the toothbrush over his teeth. At that point he heard a slam of the door and knew that Kiba was there. Finishing up he ran downstairs.

"Hey dog breath."

"Hey stupid." Kiba said, a feral grin on his tanned face.

Kibas brunette hair fell all over the place and his brown eyes seemed to always hold an amused sparkle. He had tattoos on his cheeks of red triangles that he got when he was eighteen, Naruto going with him and getting a swirl around his belly button. The blonde gave a grin and they both stepped outside of the house.

"We are leaving Ruka!" He shouted, leaving without waiting for a reply.

They walked across the lawn towards the woods, a giant white and brown dog already waiting there obediently.

"Akumaru looks like a small bear." Naruto laughed.

"Your just jealous cause you have the devils creature."

Naruto just shrugged as if to say 'you got me'. They walked into the woods and walked until they were fairly close to the property line. They were being loud and rowdy, talking about summer plans and such. Suddenly Akumaru started barking and the two boys looked at him.

"What is it boy?" Kiba said, going over to his dog.

Before he could pat the dog's fur though, the beast took off past the property line. The two boys were stunned for a second before running off after the creature, shouting its name.

**~With Sasuke~**

Sasuke watched the bare land go by him in his family's car, his dark eyes narrowed in distaste as they got farther from civilization. His mother had wanted to spend the summer with the family, so that meant they had to go out to the middle of nowhere to do it. The raven hated the idea of being so far from the city where there was actually something to do. He was pulled out of his brooding by a tap on his shoulder. He directed his glare to his brother, who just glared back.

"What?" Sasuke asked, not removing his glare.

Itatchi raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'why are you talking to me?'

Sasuke scoffed and turned away. Not feeling the need to explain himself if the bastard was just going to deny doing anything. Before he could go back into full brooding mode though, he heard the music that was spewing out of the car radio and he groaned.

"What is this shit?" The pale boy groaned out.

His mother turned around and directed a dark glare at her son.

"Watch your language Sasuke Uchiha." She said with an eerie calm.

"Yes mother." The young boy said, doing a good job at leaving out the fear in his voice.

"Good, and this is country music." She said with a large smile that lit up her pale features, "I thought it would fit the mood since we are going to spend our summer in the country."

Sasuke scoffed slightly and turned back to look out the window. He was happy to see a few houses popping up, though they were far between each other, but he was still annoyed that he had to spend a whole entire summer in this boring rural area. He watched as the car slowed and turned onto a long dirt road. He watched as the trees went pass and then they appeared in an open space with a large ranch style home.

It was a pleasant looking home and Sasuke was sure he would of liked it, if it wasn't for the fact that he didn't want to be there. The black car pulled to a stop in front of some wooden steps and Fugaku, Sasukes father, put the car in park.

"We are here~" His mother sang and jumped out of the car, running up the steps.

The boys all stepped out, none of them wanting to be there at all. The youngest raven stuck his hands in his pockets and walked up the steps behind his mother, who had already opened the door and was looking around. As soon as you enter the house to the left was a living area, which was already furnished with a black leather couch and a television. Then to the right was a dining room with a long oak table, already set like it was waiting for a dinner party. Sasuke kept walking until he reached the family room with a large plasma screen T.V. and a black leather sectional, the farthest wall was a large glass window with sliding doors that lead out to the porch. He looked left and saw a hallway and then to his right he saw entry into another area. The young boy walked to the right and came right into the kitchen with a little area in the nook of large windows that was good for a family to eat breakfast. It had a small round oak table and matching little chairs. He scoffed at how the home seemed too much like those girly magazines that his mother read and then walked to the hallway that lead to where his parents were going to be sleeping. Deciding this was of no use for him to check out he walked through the kitchen and the family room and towards the hallway where two doors were on either end with a door in the middle. He walked to the middle door and opened it, seeing it was the guest bath. He walked to the door on the right side and opened it he noticed a large queen sized bed with dark blue sheets, a large T.V. and a dresser. There was also a window on the far side of the room across from the door and another door near the entrance of the room. The raven-haired boy walked to the other door and saw a closet and also entrance into the guest bathroom. This caused him to sigh at the thought of having to share a bathroom with his brother.

Sasuke closed up the doors and stepped out of the room he was claiming, intent on telling Itatchi that he had better not take that room. To his surprise though, Itatchi was stepping out of the other room with a content grin on his face.

"Ah, little brother, I see you have chosen your room." He gave a smirk.

Sasuke just scoffed and walked away and into the family room where his mother was standing at the open sliding doors that led out to the porch, looking out at the view behind. She turned around when she heard her son walked over and gave a large smile.

"Oh Sasuke isn't lovely. Smell that fresh air."

"Yea sure Mother, fresh air." Sasuke said glumly, missing the city even more.

"Now I want a lovely vacation so no more mopping."

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply to his mother but out of nowhere a large white shape had barreled out of the trees and was making its way towards the porch. The young boy couldn't do anything but gape at the size of the creature, it was way to big to be a dog. Suddenly it cleared the porch rails and ran right up to Sasuke, knocking him over.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys SmallKitsuneFlame here and Chapter 2 of Country Summer is here. :) I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who is reading this story and enjoy it, it means a lot to me. Also I was so totally working on this then working on my paper for class. So it may be a bit before chapter 3 is worked on since I need to pass these classes ;) **

**Also to those who don't like sasunaru let me just say, readers gonna hate. You don't like don't read. **

**Warnings: Yaoi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, they belong to their actual owner.**

**Now enjoy!**

**~Naruto~**

Naruto ran out of the tree line on the other property, being faster than Kiba. He saw the brown and white hound on the porch and a woman with black hair and pale skin trying to get the dog off of someone. The blonde teen ran up the wooden steps and pulled the dog off.

"I am so sorry about that." He said quickly after moving the dog away.

He looked at the person the dog had taken an interest in and he was speechless. This guy was handsome. He took in the white skin and the black hair, even though the hairstyle could have been better. After letting a chuckle escape him the other male turned and glared at him. Naruto noticed that the man had gotten off and was dusting himself off.

"What are you laughing at stupid?"

Naruto let all thoughts of this guy being handsome go out of his head and glowered at him.

"Who are you calling stu-"

"Akumaru, what the hell?" Kiba interrupted.

Everyone looked at the dog's owner who had taken a hold of the collar from Naruo. The brunette looked at the young teen then at the now sitting dog. Naruto interpreted his best friends looks and answered him.

"He was on that guy when I got here." He said with a point of his finger at the dark haired boy.

"I'm sorry but is this your dog?" The black haired woman asked.

Naruto froze and then turned to look at the woman. He had forgotten that there was an adult here and he quickly looked back at Kiba then back at her.

"Uh, yes ma'm. We are so sorry about that. He had gotten away from us as we were walking through the woods." Kiba responded.

"Yeah, I live just down the road on Konoha Ranch. We walk through those woods often I guess he didn't expect to hear people out here. No one lives here." Naruto stated grinning slightly.

"Oh yes we are renting this place, its lovely really." The woman responded, "Oh goodness where are my manners. I am Mikoto Uchiha and this is my son Sasuke."

Sasuke just grunted and glared at Naruto. The blonde gave a glare back then looked back the woman.

"Pleased to meet you. I am Naruto Uzumaki and I'm glad you like the house, my brother, dad, and I built it so we could rent it out." He gave a big smile.

"Oh that's lovely." Mikoto gushed. "You should hang out with my son, maybe then he will enjoy this summer."

"I don't think he could change my views on being here mother." Sasuke replied icily.

"Yea he looks like he will need more then my awesome self to enjoy it here, but I wouldn't mind if he would like to hang with Kiba and I." Naruto pointed at himself and Kiba.

The raven headed boy scoffed and then walked into the house.

"Well ma'm, we should be going. I am terribly sorry about what this mutt here did. I hope you have a great night." He said with a big cheery smile.

"Oh what a shame, well I will see if Sasuke will want to hang out with you guys sometime." She said with a large smile.

Naurot nodded slightly and the two boys headed on their way, towing the dog with them. The sun was in mid-sky, making the sky pink. Then when they were out of the sight of the Uchihas, Kiba punched the younger teen in the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" Naruto whined while rubbing the spot.

"For calling my dog a mutt."

"But its true."

This earned the blonde a glare and another punch from the brunette. Naruto just gave a grin as they walked till they reached the back porch of Narutos house. They walked in to the living room and went around the bar to get a snack.

"Hello boys." Kakashi said, looking up from his orange novel.

"Hello dad." Naruto said, grabbing an apple, "hey did you know someone is renting the other house?"

"Oh yea I forgot to mention that. How did you find out?"

"Akumaru licked the son of the woman." Kiba said snickering.

Kakashi just laughed and went back to his book.

"Well Kiba and I are going up to play video games." Naruto said as he was walking up the stairs.

"Have fun." The silver haired man said absentmindedly.

**~Sasuke~**

He was not happy. At all. First he sees this hot idiot who just so happens to be friends with someone who owns a crazy dog. Now his mom is trying to talk him into hanging out with the hot idiot and his friend. This summer was not going to be fun at all. The raven stared at the ceiling of the room he had chosen and sighed. Closing his eyes he thought of the golden blonde hair of Naruto. He hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep until he heard the banging of his door.

"Wake up!"

Sasuke groaned as he heard his brothers voice and he sat up. He really wish he didn't have to wake up after his dreams of a certain blonde haired, blue eyed teen.

"What." Sasuke grunted out.

"Mother wants to go out for dinner." Itatchi opened the door.

The young Uchiha got up off of his bed and ran his hand through his hair. He fixed his shirt slightly and then walked over to his open door.

"Fine." Sasuke grunted and pushed past his brother.

They both walked over to the front door where his mother and father were waiting. He noted the time to be eight o'clock.

"Oh good, Itatchi woke you. We are going to go into town to get some dinner." Mikoto clapped her hands slightly.

"Hn." Sasuke said walking past his family towards the car.

He stepped in and sat in the back, leaning up against the door. He heard his mother and father get in and then his brother slide in next to him.

"Who was outside earlier this evening?" Sasuke heard his father ask.

"Oh, it was some boys who are locals. They were so lovely." Mikoto said, instantly going on to talk about the encounter.

Sasuke closed his eyes and blocked out his mother's talking. It seemed like forever to do the one hour drive and the raven head couldn't get Naruto out of his head. He sighed and opened his eyes and saw that they were just making it into town. They drove down one road and then pulled off when they saw a diner with light announcing its name, Ichiruka's Diner. Sasuke scoffed at the name and pulled off his seatbelt and stood and got out of the car. Taking a glance at the time before fully getting out he car and noticed it was nine o'clock. He groaned and realized if he wanted to do anything it would take him an hour to get into town. They walked into the diner where they were greeted with teens and families sitting in booths and tables. A couple of teens were sitting on bar stools chatting animatedly and Sasuke noticed a red headed teen sitting by himself.

"How can I help you?" An orange haired young man asked.

"Yes table for four." Itatchi instantly spoke up, looking the young man over.

The man shifted slightly and then smiled, "Right this way."

The family followed and where seated at a booth near the boy with red hair. The orange haired male smiled and set menus in front of them.

"I am Kyuubi, and I will also be your waiter." Kyuubi stated smiling wide. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"I will have water please." Itatchi said, not taking his eyes off of the other male.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his brother, he knew that look. It meant Itatchi wanted this guy and he will have him. He gave a slight sigh and looked at Kyuubi.

"I will have a sprite please." He said monotonously.

"Water." Fugaku said gruffly, looking into the menu.

"I will have a strawberry milkshake dear." Mikoto said.

"Good choice ma'm, my brother gets those things all the time. They are the best." Kyuubi said with a big grin.

After the other male turned to put in their orders for drinks the family started talking.

"Isn't this place just lovely!" The raven haired woman stated happily.

"It's nice to take a little break from work." Fugaku said, giving his wife a small smirk.

"I just wish it didn't have to be in the middle of nowhere." Sasuke grunted out.

He was really unhappy about being here and he was going to make sure his parents knew that.

"Now little brother, you didn't seem to be so angry when you were thinking about that boy, what was his name? Oh yea Naruto, was over." Itatchi snickered.

"First off, how did you know about that? Second of all, I was not happy to see that blonde idiot." He snapped.

At that point the waiter came back and looked at the family.

"Ready to order?" He inquired.

"Yes we will have four hamburgers." Fugaku stated, giving no room for complaint from his family.

"Alrighty got it." The young man turned away.

Sasuke watched him and then noticed a blonde headed boy and a brunette walk in. He inwardly groaned and sort of slid down so he could hide but still be able to see the boy who just walked in. Thankfully the blonde didn't notice him but he did sit next to the red head, placing his arm around the silent boy. He was speaking loudly and him and the brunette high fived each other. Kyuubi came out carrying the drinks for the four Uchihas and setting them down.

"Sorry about that." He said smiling then turned away and walked to the blonde, ruffling his hair.

Sasuke watched as the older male set down a strawberry milkshake in front of the blonde and then walk behind the counter getting drinks for the other two. He openly stared and he noticed Kyuubi look from the blonde to Sasuke then back. The blonde turned around and noticed the family. He smiled wide, said something to Kyuubi then walked the short distance over.

"Hey, fancy seeing you here." Naruto laughed.

This earned a smile from Mikoto, "Yes we decided to try some of the delicious food."

"Well you couldn't have picked any better of a place, I see you got one of my personal favorites. The strawberry milkshakes are great here and another thing is the ramen. Kind of strange for a town like this but they have a wide variety of strange food here." The blonde laughed. "Anyway Iruka and Kakashi would like to know if you guys would like to join us for a barbeque tomorrow night. It will be on our ranch."

"Oh it will be lovely, what do you think dear." Mikoto grabbed onto her husbands arm.

"I don't see a problem with this." The raven haired male said.

"Then we will see you then. Oh should I bring something?"

"Anything will be fine Mrs. Uchiha." Naruto smiled brightly.

"Please call me Mikoto."

Naruto nodded slightly and kept his smile in place.

"Well I guess I will see you guys tomorrow." He said with a look at Sasuke.

Sasuke just glared at him, hiding his need to gawk at the beauty that is Naruto. He quickly drank up the tan skin, bright blue eyes, and sunny blonde hair. He took in the three scars on his cheeks and quickly wondered about them. When he got out of his musings, his food was in front of him and everyone else was talking about the plans for tomorrow and what Mikoto should make. They finished their meal and paid, then left the dinner after shouting a bye to Naruto. They drove the hour to the home they were renting in a comfortable silence and when they reached the home they all went straight to bed, worn from the very interesting day.

When the raven haired boy was asleep, all he could think about is the blonde that was slowly taking over his thoughts.

**Thanks a ton for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, SmallKitsuneFlame here and I didn't forget about you guys...or die. :D I was just busy with school stuff but now I am off for the summer so I will update a little more. I must admit that while I was working on this chapter I did encounter just a littler bit of writers block but I just kind of went with that and then sort of came up with this. **

**Anyway this chapter is just all about Naruto so maybe I'll do the next one all about Sasu **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I just own this idea!**

**_Enjoy~ _**

_The sun was shining high in the sky. It was a beautiful day and Naruto was content in spending this time lying close to Sasuke. A cool breeze went over the two as they sighed in contentment. Naruto pulled his blue gaze up to Sasukes dark one and then Sasuke was leaning down close, his soft looking lips a breath away from the blondes. Then just as the other teen was about to kiss the blonde, Naruto felt water on him. _

Naruto jumped up from his dream and tried to escape his bed but ended up tripping over his sheets. He landed on the ground entangled in the demon sheets. The blonde then heard the laughter that belonged to his brunet friend. When he looked up and saw Kiba, he found the one responsible from waking him from his dream. The dog lover was there holding a water gun and laughing, suddenly in a flash the other boy us out, but not before shooting a stream at Naruto. The teen had freed him self and ran out of his door in pursuit of Kiba, only to be hit in the face by a stream of water on both sides of the door. The laughter of two males could be heard running down the stairs towards the kitchen as the blonde stood frozen and confused as to what had just happened. When his mind had fought its way out of the sleep haze it was in, he realized that his best friend and brother had just woken him up via way of water gun. He growled and rand his way downstairs, only to get tripped up by the devils own spawn, on the second to last step into the living room.

"Dang it first the dog boy and my own flesh and blood and now Fox!" Naruto shouted.

"No shouting in the house." Iruka scolded as he saw his adopted son stumble his way, still trying to catch his balance from the tripping on the steps.

"Well maybe you should tell those two," he emphasized his point by pointing at the two boys laughing at the backs of the chairs they were about to sit at, "not to pick the worst way to wake me!"

"Sorry bro, but when Kyuubi came up with it, I couldn't resist." Kiba said in between laughs.

"Why didn't you stop them?" The blonde asked the red head sitting at the table, "I thought you were going to be my 'protector' Gaara." He said with a pout.

Gaara just shrugged and looked pointedly at Naruto to sit so that he may start eating. The blonde just rolled his eyes and sat down while everyone else did. Of course Kakashi came strolling in with just his pajama pants on, rubbing his silver hair and yawning.

"Morning." He said lazily and taking his time to sit.

Iruka just rolled his eyes at his husband and gave him a loving smile.

"Lets eat, I'm starving!" Kiba shouted.

Everyone nodded in agreement and started digging in.

"Oh while I have you all here, we need help preparing for the Barbeque." Iruka looked pointedly at all the young boys.

"I'll be willing to go to town to get food." Kyuubi jumped on the opportunity to not do yard work.

Naurto and Kiba looked at him and then at each other with slight fear.

"Thank you Kyuu, that leaves these three for around the house jobs." Iruka said smiling.

Gaara had an impassive look on his face but the other two sent glares at the older male.

'This is not going to be fun' Naruto thought and groaned out loud.

Naruto groaned as he pushed the lawn mower around the large front yard, feeling the heat of the sun beat down on his back. He stopped for a moment and removed his shirt, wishing for the fifth time that they made shirts that would bounce the suns rays away instead of trying to kill him with heat. He continued on with the mowing again, wishing he had gotten the job where he got to clean the pool with Kiba. He would have even liked the job of cleaning up the barn and gathering wood with Gaara. But instead he got stuck with the laborious job. He finished up the last bit of grass when he saw Kyuubis truck pulling up the drive. The blonde wiped the sweat from his forehead and waved to his brother then he saw a black car following behind. He pulled his blue gaze to the windows and saw the Uchihas behind the tinted glass. Pulling up his hand in a half hearted wave, the tanned boy thought back to his dream and instantly blushed and turned away to put the lawn mower away, leaving the shirt laying where he threw it.

When he rounded to the back of the house he saw Kiba and Gaara lounging in the shade of the patio cover, sipping some sweet tea. The Naruto put the lawn mower in the shed and then went over to them and sat down, taking the offered glass that was free. Taking a long drink, he sighed in contentment.

"That was great." He stated.

This earned him nods of approval from the other two. They just sat there for a few moments until they heard the door open and Naruto's head was engulfed by his sweaty, grass covered shirt. This caused the boy to jump up in surprise and with a shout tried to get it off.

"Who the hell did that?" He shouted.

This got a few laugh from a few voices, one of them being Kyuubi. Guessing his brother was responsible he pulled off the shirt and his suspicions where confirmed. There stood the orange haired male holding himself up on a post, laughing. Behind him stood Itatchi with a smirk and Sasuke who was still in the house was looking away like he was disgusted at being there. Pulling his gaze away from Sasuke he locked a glare on his brother, then throwing the shirt at him he tackled him.

"What was that for? That shirt was gross." Naruto said, trying in vein to pin his brother down.

"Get 'im Naruto." Kiba hollored.

Gaara just rolled his eyes at his childish friends and made his way around all of the commotion and the other males to go inside to change for the barbeque. Kyuubi had managed to pin down Naruto, a superior smile on his lips.

"You do know we have company right? Iruka wouldn't like it if you were walking around half naked, sweaty, and gross when we have company. Also more people are coming soon." Kyuubi said.

"Fine! I'll go upstairs to change, just get your fat ass off of me!" Naruto shouted struggling against his brother.

"Watch your language." The older brother smacked the blonde head then stood up.

Naruto jumped up like he was burnt, grabbed his shirt, and ran inside past Sasuke and Itatchi. His face as red as a tomato, he stumbled a few times upstairs and he could hear Kiba following after. The blonde was sure that Kiba got a little lecture as well, or he was avoiding it and found it a good idea to follow.

"Your brother is crazy scary." Kiba said wide-eyed at Naruto.

This caused the blonde to burst out laughing and guessed Kyuubi used his glare.

"I swear man, that wasn't cool. I thought I was going to burst into flames."

"At least it wasn't Iruka." Naruto said in between laughs.

This earned a quick nod from the brunet. Naruto walked over to his bathroom and just as he was about to open the door, Gaara walked out clean and dressed in blue jeans, a red and black plaid button up shirt, and socked feet.

"Hey thanks for the help Gaara, I appreciated it." Naruto joked to his red headed friend.

"You know I aim to please." The green eyed boy gave a shadow of a smile then walked away

Naruto gave a huff and then walked into the bathroom and started the shower, removing the rest of his clothes so that he was completely naked. He moved the shower curtain to the side and then stepped inside and moved under the warm spray of water. He gave a slight sigh of contentment when he felt the sweat and dirt wash its way away from his tanned skin. He reached for the shampoo bottle and poured a generous amount into his hand then started to lather it into his hair. His mind started to wander to Sasuke and he had to quickly push the thoughts away when he felt blood rush to his face and other parts he did not want to deal with right now, not when the guy was in the same house. He turned the water to cooler temperatures and quickly finished his shower. He got out and dried himself off right then ran a brush through his mop of hair and tried to tame it, much to no success. Then he ran a tooth brush over his teeth and then wrapped his orange towel firmly around his waist. Opening the door he noticed Kiba was already clean and wearing a green plaid shirt and jeans.

"Brothers bathroom?" Naruto asked, looking at the dog lover.

The other boy gave a distracted nod as he continued playing Naruto's game system. The blonde quickly threw on an orange and red plaid shirt with a black undershirt and a pair of faded jeans. He walked over and looked over Kibas shoulder and then without warning grabbed the controller and beat the battle that the brunet was in.

"What the fuck man!" Kiba shouted.

Naruto gave a grin and quickly saved while trying to keep out of Kibas grasp. When he was successful, the tanned boy threw the controller on his bed and ran his way downstairs, laughing the whole way.

"I'm going to fucking murder you and then put you in Irukas pulled pork. Then when everyone wonders what that sour taste will be all I'll do is grin!"

"But if you do that you'd miss me."

Naruto ran into the kitchen and ducked behind the island where Mikoto and Iruka were talking about recipes.

"Kiba watch your language." Iruka scolded.

The dog boy looked ashamed and then when he caught sight of Naruto he moved around and grabbed the boy by his ear.

"Ow, ow ,ow I'm sorry. Please don't kill me." Naruto pleaded.

Kiba had an evil grin as he pulled Naruto out to the pool area. Where, to the blonds horror, a lot of the people invited to the barbeque were hanging. The two boys walked past Kyuubi who was talking to Itatchi and Naruto tried to grab onto his brother.

"Kyuu, help me!" He pleaded.

Kyuubi just shrugged and turned away. Then a few feet away from the pool, the blonde saw the dark hair of Sasuke.

"EH, Sasuke help me." He tried desperately to get away from Kiba who was still dragging him by his ear towards the pool.

Sasuke glanced at him and then turned to look at the group of people that were standing around watching the whole thing going on. Naruto grabbed onto the dark haired teen as he was passing and tried to use him to get away from Kiba. Sasuke struggled against the hold of the other teen but ended up stumbling after him.

"Kiba, I said I was sorry, please don't."

But the other male continued to pull him and when they reached the pools edge, the brunet kicked the blonde in. This caused Sasuke to stumble in after Naruto. When the blonde came up from being pushed in, he spluttered and realized everyone was laughing at him. He saw Kiba grinning triumphantly and he splashed the dog lover in retaliation.

"Jerk." Naruto muttered.

Right after this was said, he felt himself dunked under water without warning and he came up sputtering all over again.

"What the fuck?!"

"That was for dragging me in here as well you fucking idiot." Sasuke said coolly.

Naruto glared after him as the dark haired male pulled himself out of the water, in which he instantly pushed Kiba into the pool and walked away.

"That's for making him drag me in there." He called over his shoulder as he made his way to the house for a towel.

Naruto and Kiba exchanged glances and then burst out laughing, pulling themselves out of the pool.

"Someone needs to pull the stick out of his ass." Naruto laughed as him and Kiba made their ways to the house to retrieve towels as well.

'This is going to be the most interesting barbeque I am ever going to have. Naruto thought, smiling wide.

**Thanks for reading! **

**Also thank you all who are following or who have put this story in their favorites list. **

**Love SKF**


End file.
